Take Me Or Leave Me
by MayiKlaine
Summary: 6 amigos que tienen una banda y viven en el mismo edificio. ¿Qué pasa cuando se comienzan a involucrar los sentimientos entre ellos? Darren, Louis y Curt viven en el mismo departamento y Chris, Harry y Riker en otro. CrissColfer — Larry — Ricurt


**Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo y con un fic CC que son mi debilidad :3 porque los amodoro :) y bueno, también tiene Larry, que a pesar de no gustarme 1D, amo Larry jeje y es que son tan parecidos con CC *O* **

**En fin, esta es una adaptación, que la disfruten!**

* * *

**¿De verdad son besos de mentira?**

Darren, Chris, Louis, Harry, Curt y Riker, acababan de dar otro concierto más. Los 6 eran muy amigos, habían trabajado antes juntos en una serie de televisión, pero lo que más les apasionaba, sin duda, era la música. Y era precisamente eso lo que ellos hacían, componían y daban conciertos por todo el país. Y en cada uno, los fans les pedían que se besaran, como también eran actores, no tenían problema con ello, así que si los fans se manifestaban, ellos los escuchaban y le daban lo que pedían, al menos 4 de ellos lo hacían. Los 6 iban saliendo del escenario, rumbo a sus camarines.

— Oigan, ¿saben lo que es más genial? Que los fans se emocionan tanto con lo de los besos en los conciertos — mencionó Chris — siempre nos piden eso — decía sonriendo del brazo de Louis — es como… un algo mágico — se soltó de él y le apretó las mejillas

— ¡Ya sé! — Decía efusivo Curt — Riker si tú y yo nos besáramos sería explosivo

— No no no, ni loco, acabo de ver un reportaje en el que dicen todos los virus, bacterias, bichos, que te puedes contagiar con un simple beso ¡Qué asco! — Se quejaba Riker

— Riker ¿no será que estás exagerando un poquito? — preguntó Darren

— No, además me acabo de hacer mi limpieza bucal trimestral — indicó el rubio — así que prefiero no arriesgarme

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Chris, arqueando una ceja

— Mira — El rubio hizo una especie de ritual con su boca, tomando una bocanada de aire y cerrándola, subió y bajó su mano derecha frente a su cara y exhalando el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntó Chris riéndose al igual que el resto

— Es una cerradura holística energética — mencionó molesto el rubio, mientras los 4 contenían la risa — ¿de verdad no saben? Es que miren, la boca es una puerta energética muy importante, porque todas las malas vibras, los virus, los bichos, existen en el aire y en la gente ¡Ayyy! — gritó el rubio cuando Curt pasó la lengua por su antebrazo — ¡Curt ya! No, Curt, no — El moreno seguía molestándolo, mientras sacaba su lengua y lo perseguía — No no no no — gritaba arrancándose del lugar

— ¿No creen que Riker está enloqueciendo? — preguntó Darren

— No — respondió Curt — más bien se pone celoso porque ustedes se dan unos besotototes en el escenario — dijo señalando a Chris y Darren

— Somos profesionales — se defendió Chris

— Sí, no no, obviamente todo es… actuación — mencionó Louis, que había estado callado, escuchando todo lo que decían.

— Actuación, porque es lo que los fans quieren — dijo Chris

Harry, llegó junto a ellos lanzándole una botella de agua a Louis

— ¡Eso también es parte del show! — dijo molesto Harry

— ¿Qué hice? — se quejó Louis

— ¡Me metiste la lengua! — gritó Harry

— ¡Oooh! — Chris y Darren se miraron asombrados

— ¿Eso también es parte del show o qué? — preguntó enojado Harry

Louis comenzó a gatear, tratando de escapar

— ¡Hey tú! Ven acá, deja de hacer payasadas — gritó Harry — por favor, ¿ya? — Lo ayudó a levantarse — ¿Por qué me metiste la lengua? ¿Por qué? — seguía preguntando el castaño

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No se dan los besos de verdad así con lengua? — dijo Curt sacando su lengua y moviéndola

— ¡Claro que nooo! — dijeron al unísono Chris y Darren con cara de asco

— Ayy que aburridos — dijo Curt

Darren pasó su brazo por el hombro de Chris y lo acercó a él

— Que aburridos — dijo bajito Darren mirando a Chris

— Epa — le dijo el castaño

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó confundido el moreno. Al parecer ellos estaban en su propio mundo

— ¿Saben qué? — Gritó Harry, para que le prestaran atención — Yo ya acabé hoy con esto de los besitos del concierto, ya es demasiado para mí

— Bueno, la verdad, yo creo que es algo que piden los fans ¿Están de acuerdo? — dijo Chris que aún se encontraba abrazado por Darren — es bien importante porque ellos son los que vienen a vernos y si ellos quieren besos, tenemos que darles besos

— Exactamente — corroboró Darren mirándolo — además, por ejemplo Chris y yo no tenemos ningún problema ¿o tú si tienes problemas güero?

— No güero, ninguno — dijo el castaño esbozando una sonrisa

— No güerito — comenzó a molestarlos Curt — ¿Pero eso a ti no te trae problemas? — le preguntó a Darren

— No, Mia entiende perfectamente la situación, además es una persona muy madura — contestó Darren

— ¿Cómo no? Si la señora es una señorona — mencionó Chris

— Hecha y derecha — señaló Darren

— Y además son besitos super nobles, no más son para el show – dijo Chris

— Uy sí, que noble tú — se burló Harry y Chris rió nerviosamente — bueno, la verdad que se besen ustedes no más, porque yo paso — dijo Harry caminando, alejándose del resto, seguido por Louis

— ¿Por qué te pones así? — le preguntó Louis

— Es que tú te haces el loco

— Vamos a platicar — pidió Louis sin darse cuenta que chocó con… Mia — ¡Louis! — gritaba mientras Louis se alejaba cada vez más

— ¡Ayy! — Se quejó la castaña

— Ay, hablando de la señora — le dijo Darren en el oído a Chris, separándose de él

— ¡Uuuy! — vociferó Chris

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Mia, acercándose a donde estaban Darren, Curt y Chris

— No mi amor, todo bien, todo bien — dijo el moreno y se separó de Chris, quedando el castaño al medio de ellos dos

— Dime mi amor — pidió la castaña

— Luego te cuento — mencionó el moreno con una sonrisa

— Está bien, pero primero un besito — se acercó al moreno y se besaron

— Ay JA JA JA — rió nervioso el castaño, saliendo de ahí y acercándose a Curt, quienes presenciaron con la boca abierta como la castaña se devoraba al moreno en un beso.

— Vamos — le dijo Mia a Darren y lo tomó de la mano — permiso — mencionó pasando por el medio de Chris y Curt, empujándolos. El castaño les sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas más características

— Woohoo — los alentó sonriendo — Ay, estúpida, la odio — gruñó, cuando la pareja ya se había ido

En uno de los camarines se encontraban discutiendo Harry y Louis,

— Hazza, vamos a aclarar esto

— Por lo menos me hubieras pedido una disculpa, era lo mínimo que podías hacer, como mínimo — mencionó aún molesto Harry

— Pero fue sin querer

— Sin querer me pinchas ojo, no me metes la lengua

— Ok ok, perdóname

— Uy, así a la fuerza tampoco

— Harry, si es por tu novia, de todas maneras ya te mandó por un tubo

— Gracias por recordármelo

— Cantante, budista ¿Cómo se llama?

— Se llama Taylor, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás diciendo

— ¿Y por qué no la invitas a tocar para que ella te dé el beso? — preguntó Louis acercándose a Harry

— ¿Por qué no te callas? — mencionó Harry, colocándose nervioso, ambos se miraron. Louis fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y se alejó dándole la espalda

— Harry, la verdad es que… tengo que decirte algo

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no salimos tú y yo? Hay que salir, hay que probar a ver si se da algo… — decía Louis acercándose cada vez más a Harry, colocándolo aún más nervioso

— ¿Tú y yo?

— Si

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — preguntó esperanzado Harry

— Eh naah en realidad no — se relajó y comenzó a reír — estoy jugando, PERO ¡VISTE TU CARA, VISTE TU CARA!

— ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! — gritó Harry golpeándolo — No me pides una disculpa y ahora me haces estas bromitas payasas ¿Qué te pasa?

— Pero ¿por qué te enojas? — le preguntó Louis arrancando de él

— ¡Porque ya estoy harto de tus payasadas! — se quejó Harry

— Vi . Tu . Mirada — dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice

— ¿Cuál mirada? — Preguntó Harry, haciéndose el indiferente

— Tu mirada de quiero, quiero, quiero, ¡AAAAAAAH! — Harry lo empujó tan fuerte que chocó con la tabla de planchar y la plancha que se encontraba encendida y caliente.

* * *

— Si hubiera sabido que en la enfermería hay un ángel, me hubiese quemado todo el cuerpo

— Ay no fue nada, una semana sin mover la mano — le indicó la enfermera — está todo muy bien… mira lo que voy a hacer, esto lo vas a tener que hacer por una semana. Te voy a poner esto, ahí voy… — se inclinó y antes de untarle una crema, comenzó a soplarle la mano, dejando a la vista de Louis su prominente escote

— Ayy — se quejó

— Pobrecito, no pasa nada

* * *

— Yo creo que te pasaste, estuvo muy feo lo que le hiciste a este niño, va a sufrir por tu culpa — mencionó Chris, el cual se encontraba en el camarín junto a Harry y Riker

— Ay, que no exagere… bueno, si me pasé, pero él se quemó solo

— Tú ya para con lo de tu higiene bucal — gritó Chris molesto a Riker que llevaba haciendo gárgaras por 10 minutos — ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! — pero el rubio ni se inmutó y siguió haciendo lo mismo

— Oye, ¿y tú si vas a seguir dándole sus besos a Darren? — preguntó Harry

* * *

— Con esto vas a sanar, acuérdate de lavarte las manitos para que no vayas a agarrar ninguna infección — mencionó la enfermera — con permiso — le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para buscar algo — Ayy, que pena pedirte esto — se volteó aún sonriendo y con una fotografía de Louis en la mano — ¿Me regalas un autógrafo?

— Claro

— Es para mi hermana

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermana?

— Linda — rió nerviosa la enfermera

* * *

— Hay que ser bien profesionales en esto — dijo el castaño, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible — a mí me enseñaron eso

— Ajam — dijo Harry sin creerle

— Así que yo lo sigo al pie de la letra, punto — dijo tomando una revista y comenzando a hojearla — aparte, los besos con este niño son tan inocentes, ni la señora esa, novia que tiene se enoja, ni nada — mencionó desinteresado, mientras seguía hojeando la revista

— Oye, pero la tipa esa es medio pesada, ¿no? — preguntó Harry

— ¿Pesada? — preguntó inocentemente Chris

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Es un hígado! ¡un hígado que tengo atravesado en el cerebro! — a medida que hablaba se imaginaba que Mia era la revista que tenía en sus manos, así que comenzó a enterrarle un lápiz con toda su rabia, rompiéndola

* * *

— Gracias — vociferó la enfermera luego de que Louis le entregara el autógrafo

— No hay de qué

— _Linda, Linda _— se escuchó que alguien la llamaba por un radio parlante

— Ay, no, que vergüenza — se acercó al aparato y contestó — ¿Sí?

— _Linda, tenemos un código 28_ — dejó el radio a un lado y se acercó a Louis

— Ay qué pena, lo siento, es que no sabía cómo hacerlo

— No tienes por qué apenarte, y ya no hay muchas personas como tú

— ¿Así cómo? — dijo coquetamente la enfermera

* * *

— ¡Tú estás loco! — Harry señaló a Riker que seguía con sus gárgaras

— Aehjrg ajdfihh fdd aefikh arfdsf adfdsfa rtgrhhrgtdgr — dijo el rubio

— No, yo tampoco quería que hubiera, pero él empezó, así que ni modo

— ¿Que hubiera qué? — preguntó confundido Chris — No entiendo nada

— Yo no fui — dijo Harry tomando una revista

— Skdjfhskdhf sfkvhun adsjhk asdsr lsihjskdn adkjsk ergonvf — el rubio seguía hablando mientras hacía gárgaras

— ¿Qué estás hablando? — preguntó el castaño rascándose la cabeza — ¡Caray!

— Dice… que tiene que estar 10 minutos más haciendo esas cosas — dijo Harry

— Riker, dime, ¿Seguro? — preguntó Harry

— ¿Seguro qué? — el castaño no entendía de qué hablaban

— Riker le levantó el pulgar y siguió con sus gárgaras

— Sdjfhsdjh jdhkdjhs

— Ok, voy a ir, tiene razón — mencionó Harry, saliendo del camarín

— ¡Ayy me van a matar! — dijo el castaño llevando sus manos a la cabeza — ¿qué están diciendo? No te estoy entendiendo nada — se dirigió donde el rubio

— Dfsdf ghfgfsd dsfdasfgfdg asadsd

¿Qué qué? — preguntó cada vez más confundido el castaño

* * *

— No importa, digo, Chris y yo si vamos a seguir dándonos besos en los conciertos — dijo el moreno, mientras besaba a su novia

— ¿Por qué tú y él sí? — dijo la castaña, alejando al moreno, para que la mirara — La gente va a comenzar a hablar, van a correr el chisme, a mí no me gusta

— A ver, espérate, ¿te estás poniendo otra vez celosa?

— No cariño, yo no estoy celosa, sino que después los ven a ustedes, comienza el chisme y yo quedo como una idiota. Ya nada de besos — dijo la castaña bajando la voz

* * *

— Riker deja eso — Chris intentó quitarle el vaso — ¡Ayy Riker me escupiste! ¡Suelta eso! — comenzó a perseguir al rubio por el camarín

* * *

— O sea ¿Quieres que vaya con Chris y le diga sabes que ya no nos vamos a besar? — preguntó el moreno extrañado por la actitud de su novia

— ¡Ah no! ¡Perdón!

— Discúlpame, pero él se va a sentir

— Si quieres voy yo y le digo — mencionó la castaña, levantándose para ir en busca de Chris

— No, espérate — la tomó del brazo para que se sentara nuevamente — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás en esa actitud? — dijo molesto el moreno — Mírate cómo estás

— Mírate tú también cómo estás, creo que estás estresado

— No, espérate, creo que tú te estás tomado las cosas muy personal

— ¿Por qué no hacemos una regresión? — dijo la castaña tomándolo de las manos — mi amor, estás estresadito, mucho concierto

— ¿Una regresión? — preguntó entusiasmado el moreno

— Sí

— Sisisi — saltó sacándose la remera que llevaba y se recostó en la cama, con el torso desnudo. Mia se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama

— Relajadito — comenzó a acariciarle el rostro al moreno que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Dónde vamos a empezar doctora?

— ¿Soy tu doctora?

— Sí

— Vamos a empezar… cuando estabas en la pancita de tu mamá, sí, así — decía la castaña que seguía acariciándole la cara al moreno

* * *

— Suelta eso, ya, escúpelo Riker — pedía el castaño, pero el rubio tomó un florero, manifestando que si se acercaba, se lo lanzaba — Ok, ok

* * *

— No mi amor, cuando eras bebé, no hacías estas cosas — dijo sonriendo la castaña, alejando al moreno para que volviera a recostarse — quiero que vayas a cuando tenías 1 añito

— Aja

— Quiero que recuerdes cómo fueron tus primeros pasitos — Mencionó la castaña, acariciándole los hombros — Que bonito te ves, no mi amor, quédate quieto, tienes que relajarte. Acuérdate cómo te tomabas tu biberón — El moreno le tomó la mano a la castaña se le llevó a la boca, simulando un biberón — No mi amor, acuérdate de esa época

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy tensa

— Si te pones así no voy a poder lograr que te concentres, recuerda cuando tenías 3 años e ibas en tu triciclo rojo, ¿Te acuerdas que me contaste? ¿Cómo lo hacías? — preguntó la castaña y el moreno comenzó a hacer unos sonidos — Ibas con Sammy — El moreno se acercó a la castaña para besarla — llevabas a Sammy ¿Te estás acordando de qué? ¿De los besos que le dabas a Sammy? — separó al moreno de ella

— Si ¿Quieres ser Sammy mi amor?

— Te gustaba Sammy… Aire, aireee — la castaña comenzó a levantarse de la cama — recuerda a Sammy, Sammy, Sammy — la voz cada vez se oía más bajo. Mia salió del camarín y Darren no se dio cuenta de ello, comenzó a caminar en busca del camarín donde se encontraba Chris, pero para su desgracia, fuera de él habían dos guardias que no la dejaban pasar — ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy la novia de Darren! — gritaba la castaña

— Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarla pasar — dijo uno de los guardias, pero a la castaña no le importó y como pudo los movió y logró entrar, pero nunca imaginó que

— ¡RIKER YA! ¡ESCUPE! — gritó Chris y el rubio escupió todo en la cara de Mia

— ¡AYY LOS VOY A MATAR! ¿QUÉ LES PASA? — gritó furiosa la castaña — ¡DARREN! ¡DARREN!

* * *

— Taylor ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Harry

— Piensa que sigo siendo tu novia

— Entonces les voy a tener que pasar un memo de que tú y yo no andamos

— Ok, pues igual ¿no?

— ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo riendo el castaño, mientras la rubia lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a un camarín.

Unos paparazis que andaban por ahí los vieron y los siguieron

* * *

— Cuando me dijeron que se iban a presentar la noche que tenía guardia, casi me desmayo de la emoción, y ahora que te tengo aquí tan cerca

— No exageres

— No lo puedo creer

— Linda, Linda, Linda, me encanta tu nombre, me encanta

— ¿Así de coqueto eres con todas las mujeres?

* * *

— ¿O sea que tú terminaste conmigo por los besos del concierto con Louis?

— Es que me molesta que ustedes no se separan ni para comer, ya es suficiente con que vivan en el mismo edificio, como para que encima… se besen

— Bueno, pero tú sabes que eso es parte del show

* * *

— Ese beso que se dan tú y Harry ¿Es real?

— No, no, Harry es… es como mi hermano y además es parte del show

* * *

— No es que siempre nos besemos — se defendía Harry

— Si no se besan, no es parte del show

— Pero igual ya no importa, porque ya no hay besos, ya no

— ¿En serio? — preguntó la rubia — ¿no más besos?

— No, pero igual no importa porque tú y yo ya no andamos

* * *

— Entonces debe ser terrible ser tu novia, imagínate tener que besarte con tu hermano todas las noches frente a miles de personas

— Sí, no, por eso no más besos, se acabaron

— ¿de verdad?

— De verdad

— ¿por qué?

— ¿Se enojó tu novia?

— No tengo novia

— Si tú fueras mi novia, no tendrías de qué preocuparte — Louis seguía coqueteando con la enfermera, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los paparazis de ellos — Así es, Harry me metió la lengua

— Que fuerte

* * *

— Ay Mia ya no te limpies, estás preciosa como siempre — dijo Chris, tratando de sonar lo más civilizado posible — Nada más dime ¿Por qué no vino él a decirme?

— Le da pena, piensa que te vas a sentir mal

— Ah, no me digas. Ok la onda es que ya no va a haber besos en el show, ya se acabaron los besos — dijo el castaño no dándole importancia al asunto

— Es que igual y para ti significan algo — se volteó la castaña para quedar frente a Chris

— ¿Cómo que significan algo? — preguntó confundido Chris

— Sabes ¿Puedes acabar de una buena vez con eso? — preguntó la castaña al rubio que nuevamente siguió con su rutina de gárgaras, pasando enfrente de ella. Mia tomó una toalla y se cubrió la cara

— No tengas miedo, te voy a explicar. Lo que pasa es que como te escupió, tiene que volver a empezar todo el tratamiento y le quedan como 6 minutos todavía — mencionó Chris

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? — dijo la castaña al rubio — te recomiendo que vayas conmigo, puedo ayudarte, eso es raro, no es normal, no sé — aconsejó a Riker, el cual le dio la espalda y siguió haciendo gárgaras — Bueno, — se volteó hacia Chris — ya sabes, estás muy avisadito, ya sabes lo que piensa Darren, chao querido — abandonó el camarín

— Bye — vociferó Chris, sonriendo o más bien era una mueca que intentaba parecer sonrisa. Una vez que la castaña se fue — ¿Qué tal el poco hombre este? Mal nacido… y demás, ¡que me manda a decir con la novia lo que va a pasar, Ri! — los gritos del castaño se oían perfectamente fuera del camarín, lo cual era una ventaja para los paparazis que rondaba ahí — ¡No puede ser! Yo ni siquiera puse lo de los besos, tú sabes, _pero es que Chris me metió la lengua, me metió la lengua_ — se burló el castaño cambiando su voz, yo no he hecho eso Ri, a ti te consta. El niñito puberto, tiene que esconderse detrás de la novia, por favor, yo creo que en realidad piensa que es su mamá, por eso lo ha de estar haciendo así, su conciencia lo traiciona

* * *

En el pasillo se encontraron Louis y Harry, ambos sonriendo

— ¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué tan contento? — Preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Y tú por qué tan contento? — Dijo sonriendo Louis

— ¿Yo?

— Tú

— Regresé con Taylor — mencionó sonriendo Harry — De hecho te quería agradecer — le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro — porque gracias a lo del beso, pues Taylor ya no se va a enojar conmigo

— No, gracias a ti, porque por esto, — dijo Louis levantando su mano quemada por la plancha — la conocí a ella

— Ah no me digas, ¿Y quién es la chica en turno?

— ¿Es actriz? ¿Conductora?

— No

— ¿Modelo?

— No

* * *

— Oye, pero la verdad, el final del show es impresionante, la gente se queda como loquita con los besos — preguntó uno de los periodistas a Riker, que no podía hablar porque tenía el líquido aún en su boca, solo asintió con la cabeza

— ¡Claro, claro! — gritó Chris, que se encontraba cerca de ellos si ya es como parte del show todos los besos

— Oye, pero me dijeron que esos besos ya no se los van a dar, que están maravillosos y romantiquísimos, pero que algo pasó ¿hubo problemas? Cuéntame — pidió el periodista nuevamente a Riker, acercándole el micrófono

— Hmmm

— Sí hubo muchos problemas — se acercó el castaño — permíteme Ri, pero mira, como él está con el tratamiento ahora no te puede contestar, pero yo con mucho gusto te aclaro lo que tú quieras. Y sí hubo problemas, lo que pasa…

— Ya sé, — interrumpió el periodista — los celos, seguro, es que Darren ya tiene pareja, tiene que ser muy duro verlos besarse y además — Chris lo miraba irritado — no sé, ¿los besos de ustedes tiene como algo más atrás?

— No, mira, de hecho, la pareja de Darren, es una mujer ya mayor, entonces ella entiende, ella no se pone celosa — Riker que se encontraba sentado al lado de Chris, intentaba aguantar la risa — el problema fue como que… otro… yo la verdad, ay, te lo tengo que decir

— ¿Qué sucede?

— En primera, creo que mentirle al público es horrible y yo tengo que decir la verdad. Y ya no va a haber besos porque yo ya no quiero darle besos a Darren, porque… — exhaló por la nariz antes de continuar — ay, porque a Darrencito… le huele la boca — Riker escupió nuevamente el líquido, pero esta vez en el suelo

* * *

— Yo creo que ya siento cabeza — mencionó Louis

— Esa es la actitud — dijo serenamente Harry — Esa es la actitud

* * *

— Ay, imagínate la señora, — el castaño mencionaba riendo — con las ruquillas del club, sus amigas, pero obviamente que es broma, porque en primera, nadie le pega el mal aliento a nadie Ri, eso es una tontería que se me ocurrió en el momento — el castaño intentaba explicarle al rubio entre risas, por qué había dicho lo que dijo en esa entrevista — obviamente no va a pasar nada, nadie le da importancia a ese tipo de cosas

— Yo te voy a decir una cosa — mencionó el rubio — el mal aliento está bien, puede ser que no se contagie, pero hay algo que se puede contagiar por andarse besuqueando… las malas vibras, malas energías y todas esas cosas, te lo juro, por un beso, si te puedes contagiar de la mala onda

— Ay Ri ya no empieces, si me tienes harto con tus cosas de mala onda y de higiene, por eso me hiciste inventar eso, porque ya me tienes traumado

— ¿Por qué no vas con la periodista y le aclaras todo? Estuvo feo lo que hiciste. Darren con aliento a puerco ¿cómo se te ocurre?

— No le va a dar importancia, te lo juro, no va a salir en ninguna revista, ni en la tv, nada, fue un comentario equis, de broma, ya vámonos, porque si nos quedamos va a venir Rick con lo del Meet&Greet

— Sí, ya vámonos.

* * *

Al otro día…

— ¡CHRIS! No sabes lo que pasó, ¡Despiértate! — decía el rubio, moviendo al castaño que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama — Chris, por favor, despierta — pero el castaño seguía durmiendo. Tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor

_**Estamos aquí en la gira de Six Pack con las últimas noticias. Y la primera gran confesión es… Chris asegura que jamás volverá a besar a Darren porque le apesta la boca**_

— No, no no — gritaba el rubio — no puede ser, Chris despierta — seguía tratando de despertar al castaño

_**Segunda gran revelación, Louis afirma que Harry siempre le metía la lengua**_

— No no, Chris despierta — lo acomodó para que quedara sentado frente al televisor, pero aún seguía dormido. Con sus manos intentó abrirle los ojos

_**Y para los que no escucharon bien, Chris dijo que no volverá a besar a Darren porque le apesta la boca**_

— ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO, NO — gritaba el castaño — no, ¡lo publicaron! — se llevó las manos a la cabeza

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

— ¿Qué andan viendo? — preguntó Harry — Buenos días alegría — se lanzó a la cama con ellos

— Noo, qué alegría — se quejaba el castaño

_**Y para los que no escucharon bien Louis afirma que Harry siempre le metía la lengua**_

— ¡LOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS SS!

* * *

Louis saltó asustado

— ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Curt

— Sentí una mala vibra — respondió Louis — ¿Oye en qué estábamos? A las 2 te desapareces, Darren que esté con Mia — mencionaba mientras arreglaba el cuarto para esperar a sus visita especial

— Esa enfermerita te agarró, pero de toda forma

— Y es que

— Está bien buena

— Es que me gusta, es diferente, está en todos lados, es diferente — suspiró

— Ya, pero vas a tener toda tu onda aquí, en este lugar sagrado ¿no te vas a mover de aquí?

— Sabes que conmigo no se sabe

* * *

— Ay Harry tranquilo, ya te dije que ella no ve programas de chismes, no va a saber nada — dijo Chris tratando de tranquilizar a Harry

— Pero sí lee las revistas, Taylor lee las revistas, si salió en ese programa, va a salir en todo el país, estoy seguro — mencionaba mientras intentaba llamar a Taylor — ¡No contesta! Necesito que conteste antes de que se entere de todo el chisme

— No entiendo absolutamente nada — alegó el rubio — tú primero dijiste — mencionó señalando a Harry — que ya no querías saber nada más de mujeres

— Y además dijiste que era una mala cantante y no sé qué tanto más

— ¡Niños ya! Para mí es muy importante salvar esta relación, todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, o sea no se puede tirar a la basura

— A ver, pausa — vociferó Chris — ¿todo el tiempo que llevan juntos? ¡Llevan 3 semanas saliendo! No te entiendo Harry

— Por eso… es la relación más larga que he tenido durante meses

— Ay Harry — mencionó Riker

— No puedo estar así, no la puedo dejar ir así, por favor, de verdad, entiéndanme, necesito encontrarla — dijo decidido dirigiéndose al elevador, pero Chris y Riker se pusieron al frente

— No no no — dijo Chris intentando que no apretara el botón

— ¿Vas a ir donde Louis o qué? — preguntó Riker

— No, voy a ir a buscar a Taylor antes de que se entere de esto, me voy por la cocina — dijo alejándose de ellos

— Harry, espérate, hazme caso, ella no ve los programas de chismes y seguro ni lee las revistas — gritaba Chris

— Sí, pero Mia si compra las revistas — dijo Darren que recién entraba al departamento con una revista en su mano — güero — Chris y Riker se miraron nerviosos

— Ya, fue una bromita, no te lo tomes personal — intentó defenderse el castaño

— Sí, pero tu bromita me acaba de costar la carrera

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, no exageres ¿la carrera? — dijo el castaño sentándose en uno de los sillones — si quieres hacemos una ronda de prensa, o algo y lo aclaramos

— ¿Para qué? Para decir que no tengo aliento de puerco, no inventes — Chris y Riker se rieron — ¡NO ES CHISTOSO! ¿De qué se están riendo? — Preguntó enojado Darren

— Perdóname, pero si es chistoso, ya Darrencito, perdóname no volverá a pasar — habló el castaño

— Y también le vas a pedir una disculpa a Mia

— ¿Y a Mia por qué? — preguntó molesto el castaño

— Ah ¿quieres que te lea la entrevista con la nota completa?

— A ver — el castaño se acomodó en el sillón, esperando que el moreno comenzara a leer

— Dice que supuestamente Mia me pasó el mal aliento ¿Y quién dijo eso? ¡Tú!

— A ver espérate

— ¡Chismoso!

— En primer lugar, el mal aliento no se pega, obviamente yo digo, que como tienes una novia tan mayor y con tanta experiencia en la vida, ella debería de explicarte esas cosas ¿no? De enseñarte un poco de la vida

— Pero aquí no estamos hablando nada de eso, estamos hablando de respeto y fue una falta de respeto de tú parte hacia ella

— ¿Ah? ¿Ah? — se levantó del sillón gritando — ¿Y no es una falta de respeto, una groserada o como se diga lo de los besos? ¡Porque ella me vino a decir que tú no tuviste las pantalones!

— ¡Yo no mandé a nadie! — gritó el moreno

— ¡Yo nunca te quise besuquear! Tú fuiste el que dijo _sí pongan los besos_, _sí que entretenido_, — dijo cambiando el tono de su voz, burlándose — a mí no me interesa eso

— JAJA y quién estuvo diciendo

— ¡Cállate! Está sonando mi celular — se alejó del moreno para ir a buscar su teléfono

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablando solo?

— Si, y no vas a interrumpir mi llamada. Bueno ¿Will? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo viste Riker? — mencionó el moreno, a lo que el rubio solo levantó los brazos — ¡No te pongas de su lado!

— ¿Aquí en el lobby? — preguntó entusiasmado

— Falta de respeto dejar a las personas habl… — el castaño le tapó la boca con su mano — hmmm

— Ahora voy a verte — cortó la llamada — Ay Ri, préstame eso

— No no no — mencionó el rubio

— Chris, Chris — llamaba el moreno — ¡Chris no te vayas!, mejor por tu bien, además de grosero, eres un chismoso

— No soy ni grosero, ni chismoso, ¡tú eres un poco hombre! — gritó acercándose al elevador

— ¡Ese no es! — gritaba el rubio, pero nadie le prestaba atención — ¡Ese no es!

— ¿Poco hombre? Eres un chismoso y un grosero

— ¡Ese no es! — seguía diciendo el rubio

— Y si, si es, es mi novio, ¡caray! — dijo el castaño mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador

— ¿Lo viste? ¿LO VISTE? — Gritó más fuerte el moreno, lanzando la revista que aún tenía en sus manos, bien lejos

— Es que ese no era — dijo el rubio, con una mano en la cabeza

— ¿Qué no era? — preguntó el moreno un poco más calmado

— Ay, es que no era

— ¿Qué no era? — volvió a preguntar el moreno

— Ay Dios mío

* * *

En el lobby, Chris se echó en la boca un poco de spray bucal que le quitó a Riker,

— ¡Will! — gritó el castaño — Ay, mi vida, viniste a verme — lo abrazó

— La verdad es que pasado mañana me regreso así que tenía ganas de verte

— ¿Cuánto falta para que termines de filmar? — preguntó el castaño

— Parece que un par de semanas y ya terminamos la peli

— Ah pues bien — se volteó y volvió a esparcir de ese spray con aroma en su boca

— ¿Tú cómo has estado?

— Hmmm — se volteó y lo sorprendió al rubio con un beso, una vez terminado, se separaron. Chris tenía una sonrisa en los labios

— ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Will

— Ay ¿por qué? Me vi muy atrevido ¿verdad? — preguntó apenado el castaño

— No no

— Perdóname

— ¿O estás tomando alguna medicina o algo así?

— ¿Medicina?

— Si

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó descolocado

— Es que… te apesta la boca — el castaño se volteó y vio la botellita

— ¡RIIIIIIIIII! — gritó y salió corriendo de ahí

* * *

— ¿Ri? ¿Chris? — llamó Harry entrando al cuarto de Chris, al ver el bulto en la cama, se lanzó — Chris ya levántate — comenzó a saltar encima — ¿Dónde está Ri?

— Se fue al dentista — dijo una voz que no era la de Chris, pero que intentaba imitarlo, por cierto una muy mala imitación

— ¿Quién eres? — quitó las sábanas — ¿Curt qué haces aquí? ¿Y sin ropa?

— No estoy sin ropa, lo que sucede es que nuestro Louis ya casi se nos está casando

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que se está casando? — preguntó Harry tratando de parecer desinteresado

— Sí, si, está con una chica allá arriba

— Oye, si alguien me viene a buscar, dile que no me tardo, que se quede aquí y que no se mueva — se bajó de la cama en dirección al elevador

* * *

— Ya está la comida y después, de hecho bueno vamos a hacer 3 comidas — mencionó nervioso Louis — La comida, la cena y el desayuno — la enfermera sonrió

— Todo se ve riquísimo, además de cantar, bailar, sabes cocinar

* * *

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry? — la rubia había entrado al departamento buscándolo, llegó a la habitación de Chris donde se encontraba Curt escondido bajo las sábanas — ¿Harry? Harry, mi amor — comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

— No, oye para — se destapó — ¿Qué haces en este departamento?

— Bueno, soy la novia de Harry y el de la puerta me conoce y me dejó pasar ¿Dónde está?

— No sé

— Lo que pasa es que perdí mi celular, y me estaba buscando en mi casa, pero ¿Dónde anda?

— Que no sé — Taylor vio la revista encima de la cama — ¡No la revista, no! La revista no — fue tarde, Taylor tomó la revista y comenzó a leer

— _Escandalosa revelación, Louis afirma que Harry siempre le mete la lengua_ ¿Dónde está Harry? — golpeó a Curt con la revista

— Arriba, arriba

— Ok

* * *

— ¡LOUIS! — Harry sonrió maliciosamente al verlo con Linda en sus brazos — Louisito, con permiso bitch — la quitó de los brazos de Louis y a él lo tiró en la mesa y comenzó a besarlo — perdóname

— No te vayas — comenzó a pedirle a la enfermera

— Sí, si me voy

— Louis, ven acá, ven acá

— No es lo que parece — trataba de zafarse del agarre de Harry, mientras la enfermera observaba todo y solo movía la cabeza en negación

— Ven acá, mañana tenemos concierto, tenemos que ensayar — lo tomó y volvió a besarlo

— No Louis, yo me voy — mencionó dolida la enfermera, dirigiéndose al elevador

— Espérate — le pidió Harry a Linda — esto es normal, tiene que acostumbrarse — le dijo a Louis — es cariño de hermanos, así nos llevamos y así va a ser, cualquier chica que se quiera meter con él, tiene que entender esto — se agachó y volvió a besarlo profundamente

— Te lo juro, es como mi hermano — Decía Louis — No te vayas

— Sí, como no — dijo Linda que ya se iba, pero Louis y Harry ni se inmutaron, ellos siguieron besándose arriba de la mesa.

— ¡HARRY! — Gritó la rubia al verlo cómo se besaba con Louis

* * *

Otra noche más, otro concierto, se encontraban los 6 reunidos antes de salir al escenario.

— Escuchen esto por favor — pidió Riker llamando la atención de todos, el cual se encontraba leyendo una revista — Louis confiesa, era yo el que me pasaba de lengua, asco Louis, y bueno aquí la otra parte dice, todo era una bromita dice Chris sobre el aliento de Darren

— Ya Darren ¿todo quedó aclarado? — preguntó Chris

— Era lo mínimo que podías hacer — mencionó Darren — Oye, por cierto ¿cómo te fue a ti con lo de los dragonazos? — Riker que estaba cerca le hacía gestos para que se callara

— ¿Quién te contó? — preguntó Chris

— Yo no fui — se defendió Riker, Chris lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

— ¿Le contaste?

— ¿Qué? Ayy — se quejó Darren al ser golpeado con la revista por Riker — pero si tú me lo contaste

— La verdad es que si hice el ridículo de mi vida, aparte este pobre niño tan lindo me quería hasta llevar al doctor, que loco, yo por más que le traté de explicar que me equivoqué, que me tomé la medicina de Ri, obviamente no me creyó , pensó que así huelo

— Oye, pero si te quería llevar al doctor, para que te mejoraras, igual y eso es amor ¿no? — dijo Darren

— Lo bueno es que ahora todo está aclarado — mencionó Louis — al menos entre nosotros

— Será solo entre nosotros — dijo Harry — porque a mí me costó una novia

— Las novias van y vienen, además era una simple cantantucha — dijo Louis

— Si es cierto, además era super celosa — manifestó Chris

— Oye, pero si me ve besuqueando a este — le dijo a Chris señalando a Louis — obviamente me iba a mandar por un tubo nuevamente, obvio, pero ¿sabes qué? Por algo pasan las cosas, mejor ya me olvido de las mujeres, hasta la próxima semana

— Oigan ya, animales ¿A qué hora vamos a trabajar?

— Que agresividad Chris — mencionó Curt

_Chicos les queda 1 minuto_ — gritó el productor

— Bueno ya, ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer? Si la gente pide beso, hay que darles beso, o sea vamos a terminar con un beso — dijo Curt

— No, olvídalo, claro que no — manifestó Riker — además ayer me acabo de hacer mi segunda limpieza bucal, yo no lo haré

_30 segundos_

— Ya ya, vámonos — dijo Curt

Todos comenzaron a entrar y Riker se quedó atrás, para hacer su ritual de cerradura holística, como estaba con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de que Curt estaba al frente de él hasta que sintió el tibio aliento de Curt muy cerca de su cara, inmediatamente abrió los ojos

— ¡Ya Curt! No respetas mi espacio personal — se alejó el rubio entrando al escenario seguido del moreno.

Esa noche no hubo besos, pero el estadio estuvo repleto. Una vez terminado el show cuando iban camino a sus camarines, Chris y Harry iban del brazo, cuando Louis pasó corriendo por el lado gritando

— ¡Mi enfermera! — gritaba mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin dar con ella

— ¿Sabes lo bueno de todo eso de los chismes? — preguntó Chris

— ¿Qué es?

— Que nadie se va a querer acercar a Darren para besarlo — Harry y Chris comenzaron a reír

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Harry. Seguían caminando hasta que vieron un grupo de chicas atosigando a Darren, saludándolo y besándolo en la mejilla, eran muchas. Chris solo miraba triste, mientras Harry seguía riendo.

* * *

No tengo tieeeempo para nada, pero ayy no me aguanté XD tenía este capítulo escrito hace algunas semanas :) espero les haya gustado, quisiera saber sus opiniones.

Intentaré traer pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto :D


End file.
